Love Florished
by kioko2889
Summary: Kagome goes to the University of Hawaii and joins a band. Rating WILL go up.


A/N Hey everyone! I'm back!!! Well, yeah I've been reading a lot and I figured since I'm stuck at home because of a hurricane "watch", now's the best chance to start this. Well, I'm sitting here in computer class writing this and the teacher doesn't care. So, yeah, ON WITH THE FIC!!! Yeah I don't own this either.

Chapter One- Happy Boys and Girls

Kagome was walking down the hallway with nowhere to go; with her was her acoustic guitar. She went out into the courtyard and sat on a patch of grass. She set her guitar on her lap and started to play a few chords. Kagome put her long, wavy, black hair behind her ears and started to play "Stairway to Heaven". After the first verse she started to sing.

Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.  
There's a feeling i get  
When i look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts i have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.  
And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.  
If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder.  
Your head is humming and it won't go  
In case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.  
And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How ev'rything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven. 

After the song ended, another girl with long black hair was standing in front of her.

"That was really good. Do you play a lot?" said the girl.

"Thanks! Yeah, I've played the guitar since I was 7. My name is Kagome, by the way"

"Sango." The girl said sitting down "Did you play in a band before?"

"Well when I was in high school, me and my friends tried to start a band, but we never got out of our garage phase."

"Hey, Sango! What's up?" a boy with black hair, put back in a ponytail came up to the group.

"Oh, hey Miroku! I think I've found a guitarist!"

"That's awesome! Well..." Miroku got a very lusty look on his face before, SMACK! Sango slapped him, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I know that look! Don't even!"

"What look?" Miroku said with an innocent look.

"Anyways, Kagome, how would you like to be part of a band?"

"Sounds great! When is practice?"

"Tonight in the studio, away from school ant 7:00. See ya!" with that, she dragged Miroku off.

That night at 6:45, Kagome set out for the studio with her guitar. She was wearing black Tripp pants and a black t-shirt that said 'No and that's final'. When she got to the studio, she was greeted by Sango and Miroku. She put her guitar down and noticed something on her chair.

"Who put powder on my chair?" she wasn't sure if it was really powder.

"Oh, SHIPPO!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW! That would be Shippo. He's a real prankster, this is just his way of saying hi." Sango looked at the powder and realized it was itching powder. A red-haired boy came from behind the equipment.

"What's up? Has the girl gotten here y-" He stopped when he saw Kagome. "Oh, hey." Kagome just giggled.

"Thanks for the gift Shippo. I loved it" Shippo tried to look innocent.

"Has that wench gotten here yet." A silver-haired boy walked into the studio.

"Excuse me, my name is Kagome, you are?" 'This boy is going to have to learn some manners' she thought.

"Oh, that would be Inuyasha. He's pretty nice once you get to know him." Miroku spoke in a whisper to kagome. "But, you might want to give him a little more room."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you just seem like his ex, Kikyo. After she broke up with him, he's been, well, reserved." Sango gave a glance over to Inuyasha. After everyone set up, and played for about an hour. 'this girl has some skills, but she is nothing like Kikyo' Inuyasha though just before they all left.


End file.
